Survive to Live
by Mors427
Summary: Asuna is saved from the mysterious wanderer known as Kirito and wants to get to know him *women* (joking, joking). Will she learn all his secrets? What exactly is he running from? Why am I asking you these questions?


**So, I guess this would be taking place in the world of Aincrad. Anyways. I had this ideal for months, and when I came up with it I did not read any stories with similar ideals. Just saying. I do not own Sword Art Online.**

In the town of Grandum amongst the crowds there were two people dressed in white and red uniforms arguing. "Kuradeel, I'm ordering you to go home!" The girl with long chestnut coloured hair yelled at the man following her. "I can't, I've been ordered to guard you." He said calmly. This caused the girl to growl. "But, I'm ordering you to head back to guild HQ." He shook his head. "It is simply too dangerous for you to go outside to fight monsters Ms. Asuna."

"Are you doubting my skills as a swordswoman Kuradeel?" Asuna asked in a dangerously calm tone. "Of course not-" He started, but was cut off, "then did you forget why I'm the Vice Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath?" He shook his head. "Then go back to Guild HQ, now. That's an order." He quickly walked away. When Asuna looked around she saw a crowd formed around her.

She walked off towards an old friend of hers. "Hey Liz." She said as she opened the door to the shop. A pink haired girl turned to face her with a smile on her face. "Hey, Asuna. Where's your scary guard?" She said with a giggle that caused Asuna to sigh. "I was able to get rid of him. I swear he treats me like a toddler." Liz gasped. "Unbelievable. You are way cuter than any toddler." The pinkette said while pinching her friend's cheeks. "Liz! Anyways is it okay to stay here until I go monster hunting?" Liz smiled at her, "of course it's been a slow day. Although are you sure you should go alone? You might run into a fairy." Asuna shook her head, while Liz continued to tease. "With their vampire like teeth, their incredibly sharp claws, and their scary wings."

"Come on Liz everyone knows fairies are just myths." Asuna said while giggling at her friends antics. "Anyway I'm gonna get going now. See ya." She said as she walked out of the shop.

Asuna was killing a bunch of the monsters around the city. "Guess they were just small fries." Then a scowl formed on her face. "And Kuradeel said it was too dangerous for me." She adventured a bit further killing the monsters when a bunch of them surrounded her. "Damn it." She cursed as she saw thirteen amphibian monsters, all pretty big. She charged the front hoping to make an escape when one of them lashed their tongues at her hand, making her drop her sword. They closed in on her and started lashing at her. With her reflexes, and slim body she was able to dodge most of them, but one of them was able to strike her back. Pretty soon she was on the ground as they lash at her body. _Is this how I'm going to die? _She thought as her eyes closed waiting for the pain to end. After a few seconds she no longer felt the strikes, but she could still feel the pain from before. _Am I dead? _

She opened her eyes to see a boy with short black hair wearing a black trench coat. "Hey are you okay?" He asked, but Asuna started feeling really tired. She was about to go to sleep when the boy ran up to her. "Hey don't close your eyes okay?" She nodded, but she felt really tired. "Alright let's see. It seems like you have internal bleeding, some gashes on your back, and broken bones." Asuna's eyes widened at the description of her current state. "Crap." He muttered. "What's your name?"

"Asuna." She said blinking her eyes open. " Alright I'm Kirito, hey stay with me. Asuna I don't think we'll make it to the town in time. However I do have a way to heal you, but you have to promise me two things. One you don't freak out. Two you don't tell anybody, 'kay?" She nodded. He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. He started speaking again, but in a different language. "_Koi anata no tame ni a kami. Lyasu!_"Words started floating around him and Asuna had to do her best not to hyperventilate.

When he was done speaking she didn't feel any pain, or see any scars from the last battle. "Amazing. What was that?" She asked slightly in awe. "That was, well magic." She started laughing uncontrollably, until she caught his eyes. They were dead serious. "So what are you a wizard or warlock?" He chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure those are myths. Anyways, I guess you could say I'm not human. Or at least 50% of me isn't." Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Remember what you promised?" Asuna nodded. "Well, I'm half fairy." She was silent for a minute to fully comprehend what she just heard. When she did she started running away screaming. Kirito ran after her and grabbed her wrist. Which made her scream even louder. "Please be quiet." He said, but got no answer other than more screams. He spoke again in the other language, "_Chinmonku,_" and when he finished Asuna could no longer speak. "Sorry, I sort of put a silence spell on you, I don't want to start running before I can relax in town for a bit. Calm down, I'll release the spell, and then I'll answer your questions, alright?" She nodded and he nodded back. "_Houmen_."

"So," Asuna said testing her voice out, "you're a fairy?" He nodded. "But, I thought fairies were these disgusting creatures, with sharp teeth and nails, with pointy ears, and ugly wings."

"I'm going to try and ignore how you just described me and tell you the truth. Physically there are little differences between fairies and humans. Like the ears." He said pushing his hair away showing his long, pointy ears. "The wings are made up of my manna." He continued to explain. "What's manna?"

"Oh sorry, you might have another term for it. It is the life force of all living things. Fairies just have a larger amount of it. Allowing them to form their wings, and use magic." He explained, and black insect-like wings materialized on his wings. "Wow, amazing." She reached out and touched them, until they disappeared. "Why don't you tell people. I mean if people knew about this then-"

"Then I would be killed or experimented on. Remember how you reacted?" Without waiting for an answer he continued. "Now imagine that for almost everybody in the world. They would hunt me down and kill me because they would fear me. Or I would be carried off to some underground lab, experimented on the rest of my life, so some wackjob could understand how I work." Asuna looked away guilty.

"Then why did you tell me?" He sighs. "Because you were about to die, and how could I live with myself if I just watched another person die when I have the power to save her. Come on we should get to town." She nodded, and the two started walking to Grandum.

"So do you have anywhere to stay?" Asuna asked as they entered her home town. "No, I'm just planning to stay in an inn for a couple of weeks and move to the next city."

"Why don't you just stay here?"

"Listen Asuna, you shouldn't try to get to know me. Sometimes ignorance is bliss." He explained trying to sound harsher than he felt. "Well, if you move around a lot than you probably don't have a lot of col. So instead of spending it on an inn why don't you just stay in my house?"

"What!? Did you not hear what I just said!?" He asked surprised. She walked in front of him than turned around. "I did I'm just choosing to ignore it." She turned back to the front. "By the way I'm not taking no for an answer." She grabbed his wrist and proceeded to taker him to her home.

On their way they were cut off by Kuradeel. "Ms. Asuna who is this?" He said in slight disgust. Asuna rolled her eyes. "I don't see how it's any of your concern, but fine. This is Kirito. He was walking by and decided to help me with some monsters."

"See, I knew you couldn't-"

"Kuradeel that is enough! How dare you question my skill. Leave, now." She said with venom in her voice. He walked away defeated, but not before sending a hateful glare at Kirito.

"So," he started trying to break the awkward silence, "'Ms. Asuna'?" He asked curiously and she groaned. "Yeah, it's stupid. I'm the sub-leader of the K.O.B. And some of the more... eccentric members practically worship me. It's so annoying."

"Well at least you don't have a fan club." He trailed of chuckling until Asuna looked down. "Well this explains all the dirty looks I've been getting."

"Sorry about them." Kirito just waved off her apology. "Don't worry I can handle some annoying fan boys for a few weeks."

"A few weeks." Asuna mumbled so quiet Kirito didn't catch it. "Hmm?"

"Nothing." She said and walked over to her house.

**So, how was it? So if you're the first to review, follow, and favourite and you will be my favourite.**


End file.
